


Bready For Battle

by pro_pika24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Baker AU, Fluff, M/M, also, au where jack is a warrior but it's secret shush, sugar rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/pseuds/pro_pika24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warrior is becoming a big name in the kingdom over night while a baker acts strange around night. Ryan decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bready for Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for English this better get a good grade

There once was a kingdom in the distant land of Achieve. From the distant mountains to the sandy shores, there were tales of a warrior, who saved maidens in despair, doomed villages and got ancient treasures. Legends said the warrior lived in a little trading village that was centered between two valleys. The town named Burgie, was not interesting at the least, in fact the only interesting thing was the bakery on the edge of town. The baker, named Jack made the best baked goods of the valley, and was the kindest man you would ever meet.

“Why is bread so heavy?”

His assistant Ryan, however, was not so kind. At the moment he was carrying the recent orders to the front of the bakery.

“Because, you’re carrying like 10 loaves at once?”

“Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?   
“Just please let me help you sometimes. Okay?” Jack sighed as he removed the bread from Ryan’s hands.

Ryan went behind the counter and started to count money, while trying to hide his jealousy.

“How are you so buff for a baker?”

“Kneading dough takes a lot of muscles, ones you don’t have.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll deliver these. Close up shop, it's almost 6 anyway.”

Ryan gave Jack a thumbs up, and Jack left the shop, deliveries in hand. Ryan went to close up. He gathered his bags and sighed. It made no sense why the baker would close at 6. It made no sense, he would get more money if he stayed open later. So instead of letting it go, he did what any insane person would do and investigate.

The deliveries were going to the town to the west. So naturally Ryan went east. The east was forbidden to pass through, with the recent monster sightings there. So why would Jack come here? Or did he really go west? Suddenly a growl that ran throughout the valley. Ryan shivered. From the corner of Ryan’s eye, he saw fur. It was jet black and looked rough. Then he saw yellow piercing eyes and razor sharp teeth. It was a wolf monster, that looked  very very  angry.

“Hey there. Easy now. No need to get angry.”

The creature roared. The roar made Ryan flinch back a couple of feet.

“Okay, so you aren’t going to listen to reason? Or my pleads? Fine!”

Ryan put up his fists and started punching an invisible opponent.

“Come at me! I had two years of knight training when I was twelve!”

Despite wanting to pee his pants, Ryan stood up to the creature. The creature growled and then got ready rip Ryan to shreds.

“OKAY NEVERMIND I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!” Ryan doubled over and closed his eyes.

Ryan opened his eyes. Wait he wasn't dead? Oh thank god he’s not dead.

“Ryan. What are you doing here?”

Ryan knew that voice. It reminded him of a nice baker friend who gave him a job.

“Jack?”

Ryan stood up, and sure enough there was Jack. But not wearing his usual stained apron. This time he was wearing a full suit of armor that gleamed in the moonlight. An axe, stained with blood and fur rested at Jack side. Well that’s what happened to the beast then.

“Wait a second. You’re that famous warrior everyone loves?”

“Well I wouldn’t say everyone.” Jack started to blush.

“Dude!” Ryan hit Jack in the head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt.” Ryan pouted like a child.

“Says the guy who almost peed his pants.”

Ryan glared at Jack, and then burst into giggles.

“So that’s why you close at 6, and are really muscular,” Ryan stated, ”I guess I never really put two and two together.”.

“It’s okay Ryan,”  Jack smiled as he patted Ryan’s head, “We can’t all be smart.”

“Shut up.”

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Jack took Ryan’s hand and pulled him away from the dead creature.

The two bakers walked home, hand in hand. Ryan still couldn’t believe that his boss was a cool warrior.

“Can I be your sidekick?”

“Not in a millions years.”

Ryan frowned and Jack laughed. They stayed silent until they reached the bakery. Jack said goodbye, as he had other jobs to fulfill, and Ryan half-heartedly waved goodbye and trudged home.

“Ryan! Wait!”

Ryan spun around.

“Maybe you can become my sidekick. You’ll need to knead a lot of dough to get those muscles though.”

Ryan smiled. He went home and started to knead some dough. He was going to impress Jack and be the best sidekick ever.

  
  



	2. In Knead of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan has to save Princess Michael on his own, can he do it? Or will he fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story for school

For the past year and a half, there was a mysterious warrior who was generally everyone’s saving grace. Any request and he would take it. The warrior was actually a baker named Jack, and just recently he took up an apprentice by the name of Ryan. Together they bake bread and solve people’s problems. They made a good team, when Ryan wasn’t whining.

However, when Ryan entered the bakery one day, and instead of being greeted by a strong baker, he was greeted by a note. 

“Huh? Did Jack leave?”

Ryan opened the letter and sure enough, it was from Jack.

“Ryan,

Sorry! There was an emergency request and I needed to leave right away! This request might take a week or so, so don’t worry. You can take requests, I trust you, but don’t over do it! Also, don’t take any money from the counter or I will slice you in two. Have fun!”

Ryan let out a sigh. This was going to be a long week, but as soon as he thought that. Ryan was greeted by a knock at the door.

“Hel-

Ryan opened the door and saw King Geoff. Oh no.

“AH! Your Highness!”

Ryan bowed. Geoff smiled.

“You can rise.”

Ryan jumped up, and saluted him.

“What I can I do for you sir?”

Geoff smiled, and held Ryan’s shoulder.

“You’re Jack’s apprentice right?”

“Yeah, I-” Ryan stopped himself. “Wait. You know me and Jack?”

“Yeah, we uh talk a lot. Nevermind that, I need your help. My son has been taken! And he usually breaks out in like a day, but he hasn’t come home.”

Ryan gulped. He had to do a mission for the King Geoff. The stakes were raised for him, and of course it was the week Jack left.

“So,” Geoff removed his hand from Ryan’s shoulder, “Will you do it?”

The nervousness got to Ryan, and shouted out an immediate answer without thinking about the dangers from this request. But hey, what could go wrong? Beside everything!

“Sure! I’ll do it!”

Meanwhile in a faraway tower, Michael took his sword and tried to cut the lock on his door. The pink frilly dress his captors put him in not only didn’t match his eyes and style, but it caused him to trip. Once he fell flat on his face he growled.

“Come on! This is so stupid!”

After picking himself up he went to his window.

“Hello,” Michael yelled, “Can any hero save me? I’m about to go on a murder spree if I’m not out of here soon!”

“Hi I’m a hero!”

Michael peered down and saw a…..guy. Okay wow who was this guy? He looked like he just rolled out of bed by the looks of it. He didn’t look anything like a hero. However, anyone who could stop Michael from going full rage quit on everyone in this tower would be fine by him.

“Well? Come on! Hurry up and save me! I don’t have all day you know?”

The not so hero guy ran into the tower. Michael sighed, he was gonna be here for a while.

Ryan entered the tower. Where he was met with a hoard of monsters. These must have been the things that took Micael from Geoff! Now he just had to defeat them.

“Hey guys! Uh prepare to be destroyed!”

Ryan really needed work on his catchphrases, but that was beside the point. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at his foes.

“Hit with your best shot!”

Some monsters charged close. Ryan then spun, like Jack showed him and wiped out the monsters in a flash, dust taking their place. More monsters began to charge and Ryan started to swipe and jab, turning monsters into dust, one by one. Finally there was one left, who fled outside. Ryan smiled triumphantly and leaped in the air. 

“Yeah run you coward!”

Ryan ran up the stairs, fled down, and ran back up. He couldn’t believe it! He was doing so well on his first solo mission! He would make Jack so proud! He found a room, the prince must be in here. Ryan opened the lock and saw a boy in a frilly pink dress.

“Hello! Are you Michael?”

The boy looked over at Ryan and walked up to him.

“You’re the hero my old man sent?”

“Yes, your highness!”

Michael huffed and jumped into Ryan’s arms.

“Well hero. Rescue me.”

Ryan turned around and carried Michael downstairs. He was smiling, he was really a hero.

“What are you smiling about?”

Ryan looked down at Michael.

“Well I saved someone! That means I’m a hero!”

Michael blinked a couple times, and then smiled.

“Yeah I guess you are.”

Ryan kept walking, eventually he entered the town of Burgie, where a royal carriage was there waiting for the return of the prince. Ryan set Michael on the ground. Michael shook the wrinkles out of his dress and looked up.

“Well hero. Thanks for saving me.”

“Your welcome! Oh and it’s Ryan.”

“Well then thanks Ryan.”

Michael leaned up into Ryan and kissed him. Ryan blushed.

“Consider that your reward.”

Ryan was speechless to say anything back. His mouth opened but no sound came out of it. Michael giggled.

“Good luck hero.”

Michael walked to carriage, and before he climbed in, Ryan yelled.

“I like your dress!”

Michael smiled.

“Thanks but I like orange more anyway.”


End file.
